


Three Months

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Future, Gap Filler, M/M, Romance, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This time Justin has a plan (post 513)





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to my beta pretty_word 621 for her help, any remaining mistakes are mine.  


* * *

 

It took Justin five seconds after walking away from the loft to realize that this wasn't what he wanted to do. Oh, don't get him wrong, he wanted to be an artist; he wanted to conquer the art world, but not like this. Not if it meant walking away from his family, his home, and the love of his life. A love that he had spent the last five years fighting for, working for, and almost dying for. And now he was willingly walking away? Well, as willingly as one can when you have Brian fucking Kinney pushing you into doing something again just because he thinks it's best for you. Well, this time it wasn't going to work, because he knew what Brian was doing and, unlike last time, he had a plan; he was going to go to New York, find an art agent who would work with him even if he painted from the moon, and then he would be back. And that's what he had done. It had taken him three months of working non-stop, painting after painting, small art show after show, nights without sleep, and days without rest until he had finally been able to come back. So, here he was in the house that Brian had brought—waiting for him.

Brian P.O.V.

As soon as I entered the house, I knew he was back, what I didn't understand was why. Because even for somebody with Justin's talent, it would have taken more than three months to make a name for themselves. Of course, a part of him had hope that Justin had decided to come back home. However, the other part of him lived in fear that Justin would say it was over, that he had found someone better, someone who was willing to be and give Justin what he wanted and deserved. And since Brian wasn't a man of faith, he decided to prepare himself for the end.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too."

"Justin," warned Brian

"I'm back!"

"Justin we talked about this already, we decided..."

"No," interrupted Justin, "you decided I just went along with it for a while." "Justin…"

"Shut up and listen. You said all you wanted to say that night, all the things you knew would make me give it a try. But you don't get it, when you asked me whether or not I would be in New York if I hadn't met you, I said I didn't know. Well, that was a lie because I do know, and the answer is no."

"Don't do this Sonny Boy," pleaded Brian

"Don't do what? What is it that you don't want me to do? You don't want me to tell you how glad I am that I met you, how you changed my life for the better, how you gave me the strength to go on even when all I wanted to do was die? That thanks to you I'm the artist I am today because you paid for my education when my own father didn't care if I was alive or dead. Or maybe you don't want me to tell you how you saved my life, because you did, if you hadn't been there, I would be dead right now, because in case you didn't know Chris Hobbs wasn't on any baseball team, that bat didn't magically appear out of nowhere. He planned everything except for the part where you saved my life. And for that and more, I love you; I want to be with you. But most of all I want to marry you. Oh, and just so you know, I can paint anywhere I want but I can't, and I won't, live without you."

 By the end of Justin's speech, both men had tears in their eyes. But neither noticed or cared. It only took Brian a few seconds to pull Justin to him and hug him like he was never letting go.  
  
"Welcome home, Sonny Boy," whispered Brian in his ear, "welcome home."  
  
THE END


End file.
